


Silently

by justabitofdevineintervention



Series: Newsies One-Shots [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Coming Out, Could Be Canon, Gay Male Character, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Not Beta Read, Period-Typical Homophobia, Unrequited Love, Who Knows?, maybe it is?, poor Davey, why do i do this to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabitofdevineintervention/pseuds/justabitofdevineintervention
Summary: And Davey will love Jack, and Sarah will love Katherine. But they will do it from afar, and they will do it silently.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Series: Newsies One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Silently

David - Dav _ ey _ \- had never been so scared in his life. He was hiding out in the bedroom he, Les and Sarah all shared, while Les chattered away at Sarah, who was helping Esther with dinner.

His whole body shook, wracked with his silent sobs as he tried desperately to  _ breathe. _

But he couldn’t breathe, and every time he closed his eyes, Jack’s face was all he could see. Jack, with the twinkle in his haunted eyes. Jack, who had been through far more than Davey could imagine. Jack, who he -

who he  _ loved. _

He doesn’t know how it happened. It shouldn’t have happened.

But when Jack climbed on top of the wagon, declaring that they mattered, Davey had known that he had somehow fallen for over the course of a few days.

“Give me a moment.” Sarah’s voice was suddenly clear above the others, and Davey froze, his breath hitching.

The door creaked open and shut, a beam of light appearing and then disappearing across the floor.

“David?” Sarah’s voice is soft and worried. “Are you okay?”

Davey shakes his head and his tears overflow again.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sarah comes over to the bed, tentatively putting an arm around Davey.

Davey shakes his head again. How could he? Best case scenario, Sarah hates him. Worst case scenario, both he and Jack end up dead. “You’d hate me,” he manages.

“I could never hate you, David.” She sounds so certain, so full of conviction. She’s wrong, something Davey would usually delight in, but despises at this particular moment.

There’s a beat.

“Is it about Jack?” It barely even counts as a breath.

Davey tenses. There’s a sharp intake of breath from Sarah.

Davey decides that if Sarah is going to hate him, then she might as well know everything. “I love him,” he forces out. “God, I love him. I love him so much it hurts. And I know it’s wrong, and you have every right to hate me for it, but please - don’t hurt him. Don’t drag him into this. He’s done nothing wrong-”

“And neither have you,” Sarah interrupts. “And, I don’t hate you.”

“You - you don’t?”

“No. I don’t.” Sarah hesitates. “You know - the reporter who’s helping the strike?”

“Katherine? Of course, I know her, why-” The realisation hits Davey and he cuts himself off. “Oh.”

Sarah nods sadly, and Davey can see the silvery sheen of tears in her eyes. “Oh,” she confirms.

Davey wraps his arms around Sarah, and Sarah wraps hers around him, and they stay that way for a long time.

* * *

They won. They  _ won _ , and Davey can barely believe it. He’s still floating in this half-state of jubilation when he hears Les yell.

Davey turns just in time to see Jack pull Katherine into a kiss. His heart drops to his feet and time stops. He meets Sarah’s eyes. She is smiling, but her eyes betray the broken girl within.

He’s not sure what he says next, but he knows he has to break the moment, or else he is going to start crying in the middle of the distribution centre.

The day goes on, but he can’t get the image of Jack kissing Katherine out of his head. And, perhaps even worse, he can’t stop himself from imagining what it would be like to be Katherine, kissing Jack.

* * *

That night, Sarah finds him on the roof. That night, they don’t talk much. They simply hold each other, and they cry. They will cry for some time to come, and Davey will love Jack, and Sarah will love Katherine. But they will do it from afar, and they will do it silently.


End file.
